


Body Talk

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack returns from his trip with the Doctor to save the earth ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Talk

**Title:** Body Talk  
 **Author:** missthingsplace  
 **Parings/Characters:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
 **Summary:** Jack returns from his trip with the Doctor to save the earth ...  
 **Spoilers:** Barely there one for the end of DW series 4  
 **Warnings:** PWP - Sunday smut comes early ...  
 **Rating:** NC17

_ A/N: Inspired by the song 'Body Talk' by Imagination - full lyrics:  _ [ _ http://www.lyricskeeper.com/imagination-lyrics/213894-body_talk-lyrics.htm _ ](http://www.lyricskeeper.com/imagination-lyrics/213894-body_talk-lyrics.htm) __   
  


No words are spoken  
The only sounds we hear are  
Body talk, body talk ...

Jack's hands clutched at the sheets beneath him, fisting them into balls in his hand as Ianto's mouth mapped every inch of his chest with his mouth. His lips kissing slowly and teasingly as they sought out one nipple, sucking it into his mouth Ianto teased the hard nub with the tip of his tongue before grazing it with his teeth causing Jack to let out a low moan of pleasure.

Jack's let the sheet drop from one of his fists, his hand moving to the top of Ianto's head, his fingers tangling in Ianto's hair as Ianto's mouth kissed, licked and nipped across his chest to the other nipple and nipped it hard without any warning producing a loud gasp to flow from Jack's mouth as his back arched off the bed.

Ianto looked up at Jack, his eyes closed tight as he moved to claim his lips in a deep kiss. His tongue tasting every inch of his lover, rediscovering his taste as if he needed to reassure himself that Jack really was back as Jack responded eagerly, his tongue tangling with Ianto's as their lips and teeth clashed until they broke gasping for air.

Eye's locked as unspoken words passed between them before Ianto bit down hard on the juncture where Jack's neck met his shoulder, licking and kissing the purple bruise as it blossomed before him. He added a second before making his way down Jack's torso, the tip of his tongue trailing down Jack's smooth chest, not stopping until he reached his stomach.

Jack moaned softly as Ianto's tongue swept over his belly button, letting out a small gasp as the tip delved into the small indent in his other wise taut stomach, fingers of both his hands now tightly tangled in Ianto's hair, trying to encourage Ianto to move his mouth lower towards his crotch with small moans of pleasure as he pushed gently against the top of his head.

Ianto moved a hand from Jack's hip where it rested, dipping it between his legs and teasing his balls with the tips of his fingers as he mouth began it's descent downwards, bypassing Jack's straining cock and kissing the tender skin on the inside of Jack's thighs as Jack parted them wide in anticipation.

Moist warmth replaced finger tips as Ianto sucked one of Jack's balls into his mouth, his tongue tasting every salty inch as he sucked upon it before releasing it to only take in the other. Jack begged silently in his head for Ianto to touch his cock, not wanting to speak and break the spell but as Ianto took both balls into his mouth he was beginning to wonder if he had finally died and made it to heaven, especially when he felt a lubed finger begin to breach his entrance.

Jack's hips canted off the bed, pushing towards Ianto's fingers and pulling it into his body deeper as Ianto released his balls from his mouth, the cool air hitting them and making his shiver a little as Ianto's tongue began to move up the underside of his cock from root to tip and dipped into the slit that was oozing with pre come causing Jack's hips to buck, only realising moments later that Ianto had added a second finger inside him.

Ianto's fingers fucked Jack slowly as his took the head of his cock into his mouth, sucking greedily as the freely flowing pre come as Jack's hips moved in time with his hand, moans and gasps escaping his mouth as his movements got more and more pronounced. As Ianto's free hand moved to Jack's balls and cupped them he relaxed his throat taking down Jack's length in one fluid motion, cheeks hollowing as he sucked hard, his fingers thrusting faster and faster into his arse as he felt Jack's orgasm building until Jack yelled out his name as his hot come spurted down his throat.

Ianto didn't stop sucking until Jack was completely spent, letting the softening cock slip from his mouth he slip up Jack's still slightly shuddering body and pushed the head of his cock to Jack's hole, sliding it in easily as he moved to lay flush against Jack's body, kissing him, Jack's tongue sliding straight into his mouth eager to taste himself in his lovers mouth as Ianto began to thrust his hips.

His orgasm was approaching fast, Ianto just let his body go with the flow, not wanting to delay his own pleasure as his thrusts got more and more erratic until he was pounding hard and fast into Jack, a loud groan of ecstasy escaping his lips as his hot come filled Jack,  collapsing on top of him as he panted, waiting for his breathing to return to normal.

Jack rolled them onto their side, his arms wrapping around Ianto tight as he felt his cock begin to slip from his body and kissed him tenderly. No, words were not needed, their bodies had said everything they could have possibly wanted them to. They were both alive and back in each others arms were they belonged.

The End.


End file.
